Currently, with particular reference to applications to household electrical appliances, the most widely used switches are constituted by a switch body, provided with the components required for its operation, which optionally can be associated with a button lighting device at a containment portion which lies below the button.
Generally, in these kinds of application, the switch body is associated with a panel and then the switch (constituted by the switch body and by the panel associated therewith) is fitted to the household electrical appliance.
It is evident that although these switches can be offered with the possibility to light the button, they do not allow customization (except for the panel) depending on the type of application or in relation to the company that markets the household electrical appliance on which the switch is fitted.
If the button is to be customized it is in fact necessary to use switches in which so-called backpanel mounting is provided.
However, switches in which backpanel mounting is provided, due to the particular configuration and the types of connection among the various structural elements that constitute the switch, do not allow the option of lighting the button.